Komentarz na blogu:Misza 07/Coś, czego pragnę/@comment-24648735-20160208183421
Akurat miałem się zabrać za zadanie z polskiego (oczywiście zadano nam "genialny" temat), ale w ostatnim akcie desperacji wchodzę na wiki, patrzę, a tu next. Wniosek jest prosty: zadanie nie człowiek, który pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczył smoka - nie ucieknie :P (ach, te porównania xD). Po pierwsze dzięki za dedyczek :D To spotkanie musiało się odbyć, choć ujęłyście to o wiele lepiej, niż ja w swoich myślach. Cieo rozwalił mnie tym wykładem o stadach Ikranów w obu Amerykach. Normalnie chodząca encyklopedia :D Jednakże pojawienie się Garadieli i Jagody oraz to co było później przebiło wszystko inne w tym nexcie! To miła odmiana, móc się śmiać po ślęczeniu nad zadaniami :P Dobra, teraz mój klasyk, cytaty: " Neh hah, wreszcie nexta wstawię. Chociaż zdarzały się dłuższe przerwy między nimi..." - no cóż, ten pojawił się po 6 dniach, a ostatnio było 12. Szczerze, to dla mnie 1 next na tydzień, to całkiem dobre tempo, więc duży plus "Trochę racji ma Skrill05 (kocham twoje komentarze!)" - ach, dziękuję ^^ "Całe Andy to nasz dom! No, innych stad też - dodał po chwili." - te inne stada jakoś się upchnie xD "Jakby ludzie - zaśmiał się. - Wiedzieli o smokach to biorąc pod uwagę naszą ilość bylibyśmy na bank na liście zagrożonych wyginięciem i podjętych ścisłą ochroną - zaśmiał się" - dobra, w tej sytuacji mógł zaśmiać się dwa razy. Ludzie chroniący smoki? Unbelievable "Garadiela i Jagoda schodziły wąską ścieżką równoległą do klifu, podążając za swoją przyjaciółką" - ten moment był początkiem kaskad śmiechu ;) "Jagoda i Garadiela zaś stały jak wrośnięte w ziemię, choć miały wielką chęć do ucieczki." - e tam, Anja na pewno by je złapała C: "-ANJA?! - ADA?! - Wykrzyknęły jednocześnie "niesmocze" dziewczyny. - Nie, klony." - wy kochacie moje komy, ja kocham wasze teksty <3 "- To są chyba smoki... - wyszeptała Jagoda" - wow, Amerykę odkryła "Wszyscy są spoko, nie musicie się ich bać." - tak, tak, na pewno... (znaczy spoko są, ale bać czasem się można :P) "CO?! - Cztery dziewczyny - dwie ludzkie i dwie smocze krzykneły jednocześnie" - skoro jeszcze się nie znają, a już są tak zgodne, to co będzie po zespoleniu (które, jak zgaduję, będzie...może...kiedyś :P) "Nie mogę się doczekać. - Sky przewróciła oczami" - nieszczere to było... "Kątem oka zobaczyłam chyba jeszcze jakiś ruch na plaży, ale to zignorowałam" - to niedobrze. Nie można takich rzeczy ignorować. Zwykle (w opkach xD) okazują się ważne. Nieładnie Ada, nieładnie... ;) Next już jutro lub pojutrze? Wow, to się nazywa express :D Btw, ostarnio (czyli wczoraj) trochę mi się nudziło i przeglądałem stare komy i kilka artykułów na CCP wiki i mam kilka wniosków: a) albo wan liczba czytelników spadła, albo mniej ich komentuje b) Jagoda i Kaskada (wg artykułu) mialy się poznać w czasie Wielkiej Bitwy. I miało je do siebie "ciągnąć"... c) długo przed konkursami wiedziałyście co będzie w rozdziałach 26-27, a w 26-28 mają być wprowadzone nowe Smoki, a ich historii nie znałyście... chyba d) w arykule o Smokach raz pisze, przpraszam, jest napisane (w LO nas za to katują Cx): "Smok - inaczej Pół-smok lub Pół-człowiek, Smokołak", a dalej: "tak więc "Smok" to jakby osobny gatunek silnie związany ze smoczą rasą. Nazwy "pół-smok" i inne są zatem nieprawdziwe, ponieważ określają człowieka zmieniającego się w smoka". Co zatem jest prawdą? Gdzie szukać sensu (Smoczego) życia? e) Piorunoskrzydłe piją zamiast wody krew, która tak naprawdę w ok. 50% jest wodą... xD f) Anjo, moje komy (mimo tego, co ostatnio napisałaś) nie są ciągle tak samo długie. One są coraz dłuższe (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cphNpqKpKc4 - to idealnie oddaje ostatnie zdanie :P) Co się stanie w nowym nexcie, pytacie? Ma być on krótki, więc na nic superważnego (raczej) miejsca nie będzie. Mam dwie teorie: albo będzie to trening dwóch nowych par jeździec-smok (co jest bardziej prawdopodobne), albo okaże się, że ten ruch na plaży nie powinien zostać zignorowany...